The Return of The Brown Time Displacement Laser
by Gadget30thAnniversery
Summary: The Season Finale Penny and Gadget get kidnapped and Dr Claw is planning his most evil plot of all Can the G-Squad stop him With Ellis97 rated Teen for flashback of Murder
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Ladies and gentlemen! It's Gadget30thAnniversary here with a brand-new Inspector Gadget story! But this time, with the help of Ellis97, creator of the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget. After a heart-to-heart conversation, and some communication, we decided to keep our partnership up and running again.**

 **Unfortunately for some of you, I have decided not to do the theme song anymore. Somehow, it just felt so out of place in my Gadget universe. Regardless, we have decided to continue this saga.**

 **So, without further ado, Go Go Gadget Fanfiction!**

Our story opens up in Dr. Claw's secret hideout, where we see the evil villain with some man who looks a whole lot like Inspector Gadget, but with some kind of mole or beauty mark. He was building something for Dr. Claw, but Claw was growing impatient.

"Brown" He snapped. "HURRY UP!"

"I'm going as fast as I can, Dr. Claw…" the scientist said. "You can't rush perfection."

"Well you might as well try!" Claw roared. "I need that machine completed if I'm going to take over the world!"

"I'm doing the best I can…" Dr. Brown pleaded.

"Now if you want to see your precious daughter again, you will complete my doomsday machine without question!" Claw grabbed Dr. Brown by the neck. "You've promised to be my slave if I spared her life and if you even think about crossing me…you will never see her again!"

Dr. Brown choked. "Yes…sir…"

"Good! NOW GET TO WORK!" Dr. Claw said as tossed Dr. Brown down to the ground.

"Y—yes sir…" Dr. Brown said meekly.

Meanwhile, over at the Gadget residence, Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad were relaxing in the backyard; the kids were in the pool having a water fight, while Gadget was reading the newspaper.

"Hmmm…Inspector Gadget foils another dastardly plan by Dr. Claw and his cronies…" He read. "Man, I am really on a winning team."

"Hey Penny! Think fast!" William said as he squirted water from his gun at Penny.

"Heh heh heh…" Penny chuckled as the water squirted her face. "I'm gonna get you back, William!"

Penny loaded her water gun and squirted William back. Good thing he was wearing his goggles. Otherwise, his glasses would've been splashed good.

"Nice shot, Pen!" Marina said as she high-fives Penny.

"Thanks, Mar." Penny boasted. "I guess I can really soak someone up!"

The gang continued playing when the mailman came by and delivered the mail. Gadget extended his neck and saw the mail truck leave.

"Mail's here!" He said. "Brain, go fetch please!"

Brain grumbled, walked to the front yard, and brought back some mail in his mouth.

"Thanks Brain." said Gadget. "Here, have a kibble-cake."

Gadget tossed a kibble-cake into Brain's mouth, which he proceeded to eat happily.

He searched through the mail. "Let's see here…bills…bills…just won ten million dollars…chain letter…oh!"

The kids were in the pool playing, when suddenly, they were interrupted by Penny's dear old Uncle Gadget.

"Hey Penny! We've got a letter today!" said Gadget. "It doesn't say who it's from, but it says that it's urgent!"

"Coming Uncle John…" Penny swam over to her uncle.

Penny got out of the pool, put on her sandals, and opened the letter.

"What's it does it say Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked her uncle.

Gadget read the letter:

 _"Dear Mr. Jonathan Brown and Ms. Penelope Ruth Brown,_

 _I know we haven't met, but believe us, we are the good guys. We have intel for you on something concerning your family's past. Please come to 2345 Mulberry Road._

 _Signed_

 _Anonymous."_

"Wowsers! This must be urgent!" Gadget exclaimed. "Penny, we have to go!"

"Okay Uncle Gadget, but does it say anything else?" asked Penny.

"Oh yeah!" Gadget went back to reading. "This message will self destruct! Come on Penny, there is no time to waste! Everyone else stay here! Penny and I will be back real soon!"

"Sure thing, inspector!" said William.

Gadget crumpled up the message and threw it into the pool. which then self-destructed, causing a large explosion of water and making the other kids fly out of the pool.

"Oh boy…" Marina spit some water out of her mouth when they landed onto the grass.

"You can say that again…" William put his finger in his ear.

Penny then gave William a kiss. "Oh William. I'll be back soon, I love you."

"Love you." William blushed.

"Come on, Penny! We have no time to waste!" Gadget proclaimed. "To the Gadgetmobile!"

Penny and Gadget zoomed right to the Gadgetmobile and headed for the address. It led to some sort of strange warehouse on the other side of town.

"You sure this is the place, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked the inspector.

"Sure." Gadget nodded. "2345 Mulberry Road."

The two got out of the car and started to walk to the place. They opened the door and saw that the place was empty.

"Hello! Anybody here?" Gadget called out.

"Sure, seems a bit quiet…" said Penny. "Maybe we should-"

Just then, a large hand with a cloth of chloroform clamped onto Penny's mouth and she fell asleep instantly.

Gadget then saw that Penny was gone. "Penny! Penny, where are you?"

Just then, a club hit Gadget on his head knocking him out, The two baddies then took our heroes and threw them in a truck.

The goon then spoke into a walkie talkie. "Dr. Claw. We have captured Gadget and his troublesome niece. We're bringing them right now."

"Excellent…" Dr. Claw said over the talkie.

The MAD agents threw Penny and Gadget in the trunk and drove away. Unbeknownst to him, Chief Quimby saw the whole thing and started to write down the events on a piece of self-destructing paper.

Meanwhile at the Gadget house, the others were waiting for Gadget and Penny to return.

"Guys, Mr. G and Penny aren't back yet." said William.

"So? Maybe the mission is longer." suggested Marina.

"But it's not like them to be gone for three hours and not tell us anything." William said.

"Don't be such a worrywart Billy." Mikayla said. "They'll come back."

Just then, the home phone rang.

"I'll get it." Marina said as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello chief. Sure, we'll meet you outside."

"Who was it?" asked William.

"It was Quimby. He wants us to meet him outside." said Marina. "Come on!"

They rushed outside and searched for Chief Quimby.

"Where is he?" wondered Mikayla.

"In here!" said a voice from inside the mailbox.

The kids opened the mailbox and there was Chief Quimby's head.

"Chief Quimby? What are you doing here?" asked William.

"And how did you get in there?" added Mikayla.

"Read this!" He said as he handed them the paper he wrote down earlier.

Marina read the paper, "Dr Claw and his goons have kidnaped Penny and Inspector Gadget. Your mission is to find them and track them down. I highly recommend going to WOMP for some well-needed backup. This message will self destruct!"

"Oh no! Penny's in trouble! We've got to save her!" William panicked. "And Gadget, of course."

"Come on! Let's go!" said Marina.

The G-Squad ran over to the nearby vending machine. They put a coin into the machine, pressed a button, and the secret passageway to WOMP headquarters opened up. They went inside and made their way to the HQ.

"Hey guys, aren't we forgetting something?" asked William.

"I don't think so." Mickey shrugged.

Marina then looked in her hand and saw the message. "Aw crumbs…"

Just then, the message exploded and turned the gang's faces black with soot.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well everyone, like sorry again for the long wait. I have been very busy and so has my Beta Reader, but now I'm back with the first season finale of, "Inspector Gadget and the G-Squad."**

 **I want to tell everyone that next season will be something to look forward to and laugh about. This is the main reason that I write FanFictions, because I love making people laugh.**

 **I want to thank my longtime fan Heart of Demons for reviewing and supporting my stories. I also want to give a special thanks to Ellis97 for helping me get my confidence and fan fiction career back on track! Please check out his "Meddling Kids" and "Inspector Gadget" stories if you will.**

Please Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile back in some sort of secret lair, Penny woke up to find herself and her uncle in a cell.**

 **"Huh? What's going on?" She thought as she rubbed her head. "Where am I?"**

 **Just then, she saw her uncle reboot himself and pick himself up.**

 **"Penny? Is that you?" He asked groggily. "And do you hear a ringing noise?"**

 **"Uncle Gadget!" Penny wrapped her arms around her uncle's waist.**

 **"Where exactly are we, Penny?" Gadget looked around. "I remember us going on a mission, getting zapped, blacking out, and then...nothing."**

 **"All I remember is being grabbed by some stranger and blacking out as well." said Penny.**

 **"No doubt that Dr. Claw has led us into a trap from the looks of things." Gadget said as he noticed the cell.**

 **"Uncle Gadget, can't you use your gadgets to get us out of here?" said Penny.**

 **"Good idea, Penny!" said Gadget. "Go go gadget, laser!"**

 **Gadget pointed his finger, but nothing came out of it.**

 **"Go gadget chainsaw!" Gadget ordered again.**

 **Nothing came out of his hands.**

 **"Go go gadget, blow torch!" Gadget exclaimed again.**

 **Nothing happened again.**

 **"Uncle Gadget, I think somebody might have been meddling with your gadgets while you were asleep." Penny said, before noticing something missing from her wrist. "Holy cow! My watch is gone! What are we gonna do now?"**

 **"I don't know Penny, but do you we think we should help that other guy?" Gadget pointed to another prisoner on the other side of the cell.**

 **"Come on, we gotta help him." said Penny.**

 **The two walked over to the man and saw something very familiar about him: He looked just like Inspector Gadget, but he had a bushy beard, a lab coat, and didn't wear a hat. Penny and Gadget knew they saw him from somewhere.**

 **"Calvin?!"exclaimed Gadget.**

 **"Daddy?" gasped Penny.**

 **The man turned around and saw our two heroes, "Penny? John?"**

 **Meanwhile, the G-Squad had finally arrived at WOMP Headquarters with their faces covered in soot from the explosion.**

 **"Next time, throw the message away!" Jackie coughed out soot from her mouth.**

 **After cleaning the soot off their faces, they arrived at the office of Colonel Nozzaire.**

 **"Hello? Colonel Nozzaire?" William knocked on the door.**

 **"Huh?" Nozzaire turned back from his game of Solitaire.**

 **"Sorry to interrupt your uh...game...but we need your help, sir." said Marina.**

 **"What kind of help?" asked Nozzaire.**

 **"Inspector Gadget and Penny have been captured and we need your help." Marina explained.**

 **"Let me guess...Dr. Claw?" Nozzaire deadpanned.**

 **"Yes, Dr. Claw." the gang deadpanned.**

 **"Better call the general." said Jackie.**

 **Nozzaire went over to the phone and called General Sir. "Hello, General? Yes. Dr. Claw has captured Gadget and his niece, we are going to need all the help we can get. Okay...sure...but of course...thank you, General Sir, sir."**

 **"So what did he say?" asked Marina.**

 **"He said he wants you to come upstairs to his office, right now." said the colonel.**

 **"Right colonel!" William saluted. "Come on guys!"**

 **William, Brain, and the girls walked into the elevator and went upstairs to General Sir's office.**

 **"Hang on Penny, we're coming..." William thought.**

 **Back in the prison cell, Penny and Gadget were overwhelmed with tears of joy and surprise at the sight of their long lost relative. They ran over and hugged him.**

 **"Oh Daddy! How I've missed you so much..." Penny sniffled.**

 **"I've missed you too, sweetie." Calvin hugged Penny back. "You too, John..."**

 **"But there's still one thing I don't get..." said Gadget.**

 **"What is it?" asked Calvin.**

 **"Aren't you supposed to dead?" Gadget replied.**

 **Calvin sighed. "It's a long story..."**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! We're gonna hear a lot of explaining from the inspector's presumably deceased brother. This took a while to finish, but it is finally here. Stay tuned for more developments!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Dr. Claw's prison cell, the Browns were still confused at Penny's father being alive.**

 **"So, how are you alive?" Penny asked her father. "You were reported dead years ago."**

 **"There had better be a very good explanation for this Calvin!" Gadget said sternly.**

 **Penny looked at her father with confused eyes, which made Calvin all the more sympathetic.**

 **He sighed, "Okay, Penny, John you deserve to know the truth. It all started back in the lab..."**

 **Eight years ago...**

 **In their laboratory, Dr. Calvin and Doreen Brown were working on an important top-secret government experiment called, "The Gadget Project." It was designed to create the ultimate cyborg with array full of gadgets.**

 **"Okay sweetie, we're almost done with the project." Doreen said as she wrote down some notes.**

 **"That's excellent, honey!" said Calvin. "Once this project is finished, we'll be the most famous scientists in Metro City!"**

 **"Yeah, just think of the awards and money." Doreen added. "I can't wait to show Penny when she gets back from her school ."**

 **Just then, the door opened up and there were a bunch of strange men in black suits with guns.**

 **"What is the meaning of this?!" Calvin demanded as he held his wife in his arms.**

 **Just then, a mysterious man with a mechanical hand arrived into the lab.**

 **"Wh-who are you..." Calvin gasped in fear.**

 **"I would tell you, but I must make this introduction brief!" said the man. "My name is Dr. Claw and I have come to recruit you for my organization, the Malevolent Agency of Destruction! If you work for me, your pay will be triple your annual salary."**

 **"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you're up to no good, so I'm afraid I'll have to turn you down." Calvin said respectfully and fearfully.**

 **Claw sighed. "I figured you would want to do this the hard way. Get him boys."**

 **The MAD Agents started blasting all over the place and destroying all the machines and equipment while the Browns tried to avoid them. Unfortunately, the MAD Agents managed to grab Calvin and his wife.**

 **Claw approached Calvin with a calm and collected face. "Now, Mr. Brown, will you reconsider my generous proposal to be a valuable asset?"**

 **"Never!" Calvin said sternly.**

 **"Very well then..." Claw turned to the man who had Doreen.**

 **The man pointed a gun right to the woman.**

 **"I've tried being reasonable with you, Mr. Brown, but you keep forcing me to take extreme measures..." said Claw.**

 **The MAD Agent pulled the trigger on the gun and Calvin couldn't bear for what had happened next.**

 **"NOOOOO!" He shouted.**

 **And well, the rest as they say is history.**

 **Back to the present**

 **"...he then threatened to do the same to you, Penny, so I had no choice but to surrender myself to Claw and fake my death." Calvin continued. "He used me to build his most dangerous devices over the years. I'm sorry I never meant to cause any harm, but I didn't have any other choice."**

 **"Really Daddy? You expect us to forgive in the blink of an eye?" Penny deadpanned.**

 **"Yeah! Do you know hard it was raising my only niece with no other relatives whatsoever?" Gadget remarked.**

 **"And how hard it was growing up without any parents around?" Penny added.**

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Calvin said . "At least you can forgive me."**

 **"Well right now, that's just not good enough!" said Gadget. "If you really want to reconcile with us, you will need to help us escape. I'll use my gadgets to try to zap our way out of here. Go go gadget, laser!"**

 **Gadget unscrewed his finger to shoot a laser beam, but nothing came out.**

 **"Go go gadget, flame thrower!" Gadget exclaimed.**

 **Nothing came out of him again.**

 **"Go go gadget, buzzsaw!" Gadget exclaimed.**

 **Still, nothing came out.**

 **"What's going on?" Gadget demanded.**

 **"Those MAD Agents must have dismantled your gadgets when they shut you down back at the warehouse." said Penny. "It looks like we're going to have to find another way out of here."**

 **Meanwhile back at WOMP Headquarters, the G-Squad finally arrived at General Sir's office. Marina knocked on the door.**

 **"Come in." said the general.**

 **The kids all got inside to talk to their boss.**

 **"Oh, hello G-Squad, what brings you here?" asked General Sir.**

 **"Sir, we need your help." said William. "Inspector Gadget and Penny have been captured by Uncle Sanford and his agents. We need your help to track them down and find out what Uncle Sanford is up to this time!"**

 **"I should've figured this would happen sooner or later." General Sir took out a file and showed it to the kids. "Our top agents have discovered that Dr. Claw is building a super weapon."**

 **"Another one? What could he possibly be planning this time?" asked Jackie.**

 **"We do not know." said General Sir. "But so far, he has stolen lithium ion cells from the Metro City Industrial Warehouse, a laser from a science convention, and a 150 Karat ruby from the Indian exhibition at the museum. We don't know what these things are for, but whatever they are it won't be good."**

 **"How are we gonna do that?" asked Mikayla .**

 **"You'll get new info in fifteen minutes." said General Sir. "In the meantime, you'd better go see Professor Von Slickstein in the lab. We have something or someone, that may help you in your mission."**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Who or what may be helping the G-Squad in their covert mission? And how are the Browns going to get out of Claw's cell without the gadgets? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanwhile back over at Dr. Claw's secret hideout, the Browns were trying to figure out a plan to escape.**

 **"How are we going to get out of this place without my gadgets?" Gadget wondered.**

 **"Maybe we could try digging a hole?" suggested Calvin.**

 **"It would be easier if we had tools to do that." Penny remarked. "I also wish I had my computer book and watch with me."**

 **"Too bad this thing doesn't have a ventilation unit, cause then we could climb through it." Gadget added.**

 **Before they could think of another plan, they heard some scary footsteps approaching their cell. It was none other than that blashphemous scumbag named after the protestic arm that defined his very existence...**

 **"Dr. Claw!" the Browns growled.**

 **Claw smirked, "Such a touching reunion Brown Family, but I'm afraid that it will not last."**

 **"What do you want, Claw?" Gadget demanded.**

 **Claw took out some blueprints from his pocket, "I have come to show you what I brought you here for, I think you may recognize these, Mr. Brown..."**

 **Calvin gasped, "Oh no! It can't be..."**

 **"Yes, your Brown Displacement Laser 3000." Claw grinned.**

 **"Your what?" Gadget turned to his brother.**

 **"My Brown Displacement Laser 3000." Calvin clarified. "I created it to freeze time. I was about to finish it, when the plans disappeared before Dr. Claw kidnapped me."**

 **"Oh professor..." Claw chuckled. "You didn't lose them! One of my agents went undercover as one of your scientists and stole them a few days before we kidnapped you! Now, both of you had better get around to finishing it, or else!"**

 **"Or else what?" Gadget demanded.**

 **Claw used his only human hand to open up the prison cell, grabbed Penny, and trapped her in a headlock.**

 **Penny screamed her legs dangling off the floor, "Daddy! Uncle Gadget! Help!"**

 **"Or else, I will crush her..." Claw said menacingly as he traced Penny's neck with his metal fingertip.**

 **Gadget and Calvin suddenly became furious.**

 **Calvin growled, "Claw! If you harm one tiny hair off Penny, I swear I'll..."**

 **"You'll what?" Claw grinned as he became closer to deepening his claw into Penny's skin.**

 **Penny became stricken with tears and fear for her life and was speechless.**

 **"If you really care about your child Mr. Brown, you will do what I say!"**

 **Claw snarled. "Finish the machine! No tricks! Or she'll be a horrible stain on the floor!"**

 **"Okay, okay! I'll finish the machine, just don't hurt her!" Calvin begged.**

 **"Good!" Claw said as he roughly threw Penny back into the cell and grabbed both Brown brothers.**

 **"Uncle John! Dad!" Penny screamed as she saw her uncle and father being taken away.**

 **Claw then threw both Gadget and Calvin into a room with an unfinished machine.**

 **"Now finish the machine and have it ready by midnight tonight!" Claw demanded. "No tricks!"**

 **Meanwhile back at WOMP, the G-Squad went down to the lab to meet Professor Von Slickstein and see what he had in store for them.**

 **"Hi Daddy!" said Jackie.**

 **"Ah, Jacqueline." said the professor "You and the others are just in time to see our new project that will help you on your mission. Come, follow me."**

 **The kids followed the professor into his laboratory, where they found a secret chamber labeled, "TOP SECRET."**

 **"Wow." said Marina. "What is it?"**

 **"You'll see..." Professor Von Slickstein said as he pulled a lever.**

 **The lever opened up the chamber and steam came out of the chamber. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a very realistic robot woman.**

 **"Wow..." said the kids.**

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...Gadget 2!" said the professor. "Or, 'G2' for short. This amazing robotic policewoman can do everything Gadget can do, but much better."**

 **"Oh yeah? Then prove it." said Marina. Yes**

 **"Very well then..." the Professor nodded. "G2, use your laser on that desk!"**

 **"Response: Yes, I shall." G2 saluted.**

 **Her hand converted into a laser gun, which then shot a powerful beam at the nearby desk, that dissolved right into ashes.**

 **"Holy Toledo! Now that's what I'm talking about, baby!" said Jackie.**

 **"Professor, you think G2 is capable of helping us take down Claw and stop him from using that device thing?" William asked**

 **"I'm not sure." said Professor Von Slickstein. "This is only a prototype. I don't want her to get overzealous and go insane with power."**

 **"Don't worry, we'll be sure to prevent her from doing that." said William.**

 **Suddenly, Marina's watch rang. It was General Sir, ready with a mission.**

 **"General Sir!" She exclaimed.**

 **"Agent McFarland! Are you and your partners ready for the mission?" asked the general.**

 **"Yes! G2 is all ready to go!" said Marina.**

 **"Good!" General Sir nodded. "Come back to my office and I'll give you the coordinates to where Claw's agents kidnapped Gadget and Penny!"**

 **"We'll be right there, my captain!" said William. "Come on, G2!"**

 **"Response: Loud and clear!" G2 saluted as she followed the G-Squad.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well folks, I've decided to put G2 in the story, for some reason. I figured that the kids could use a mother figure to help them on their mission. Unfortunately, it seems that she doesn't yet have a mind of her own. Will They save the Brown Family? Stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back over at MAD, Gadget and Calvin were working on the Displacement Laser, with Claw's evil bodyguards observing them from a afar.

Calvin turned to his brother, "Listen John, you did a good job raising Penny when I wasn't around. She seems to have really turned out very well."

"Yeah, but she won't turn out so well and neither will the rest of the world if we don't find a way to get out of here." said Gadget.

"We need to think of a way to get out of here, but those guards are right there." Calvin pointed out.

"And without my gadgets, we don't have a prayer in the world." Gadget sighed.

"Hey! Stop whispering and get back to work!" one of the agents barked.

"Yes, sir." said the Brown Bros, who got back to working on the machine.

Meanwhile, back in the cell, Penny was still trapped and waiting for her father and uncle to come back.

"Uncle Gadget and my dad have gone for a long time." She thought. "I've gotta find a way to get out of here to help them."

Penny pulled a hairpin out of her hair and tried to use it to pick the lock.

Back in Metro City, the kids had went over to the warehouse where Penny and Gadget got captured.

"Okay everyone, it seems that Mr.G and Penny were captured here." said William. "G2! Scan the place for evidence, please."

"Affirmative." G2 saluted.

The robot policewoman started searching around the warehouse for any piece of evidence that could help them.

"You know, I sure hope Penny is okay." said William. "I really don't want anything horrible to happen to her."

"Awww, isn't that adorable? Widdle Willie misses his girlfriend." Marina laughed.

"Hey! I'm just concerned for Penny's well-being." William retorted as his face turned red as a beet .

"Because you looove her." Marina teased.

William rolled his eyes. "Come on Marina. Let's get back to looking for any clues."

While the kids searched, Brain began sniffing the ground for any shredded evidence. His canine super sense then led him to a piece of paper lying down on the floor.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barked to the kids.

"Brain! What is it, boy?" Jackie ran over to the dog. "Have you found something!"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain pointed to the piece of paper.

The kids picked up the paper and saw that there were directions drawn on them.

"What's this?" said William

"It looks like some kind of map." said Mikayla. "Maybe it leads to a secret cavern?"

"Maybe it leads to some kind of pirate treasure?" added Jackie.

"Or maybe it belongs to one of Dr. Claw's minions and they must've dropped it here by accident?" Marina raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm..." thought William. "I think it might as well be. We'd better show G2!"

The kids raced over to G2, who was still searching for any evidence.

"G2! We need your help." said William.

"What is it, Young William?" G2 saluted.

"We need you to read this map for us." William handed her the map. "It seems to lead us to some sort of secret lair.

Perhaps Uncle Sanford's."

"Affirmative." G2 said as she scanned the map. "Directions saved to memory. We must follow them. Let us make haste."

G2 and the kids ran back to the car and started to follow the directions to wherever the map was leading.

"Don't worry Penny, we're on our way." William said.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I know that this is shorter than some of you may have expected, but it's the best we could do on such short notice. It's a little difficult to come up with ideas when you're a two-man job. Stay tuned for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile after several hours, Calvin and Gadget had finished the Time Displacement Laser.

"Finally, we're finished." Gadget huffed.

"Yeah, I always knew I'd finish this thing, but I always thought I'd feel more proud." Calvin remarked.

"Okay, we have finished." Gadget said to Claw's goons.

"Good." said the goons, who then proceeded to call Dr. Claw. "Dr. Claw, Gadget and his brother have finished the Displacement Laser."

"Good" Claw said as his image appeared onscreen.

"Now release Penny" Gadget told Claw.

"Oh I don't think so!" said Claw as he grinned. "I'm going to make sure you didn't try any funny business, because as you might have guessed, I don't like being cheated."

"Listen you..." Gadget growled.

Before Gadget could say anything else, Claw pushed his intercom button.

"Agents! Take Gadget and Brown back to their cell NOW!" He shouted.

"Yes, Dr. Claw." said the agents as they escorted the Brown brothers back to their cells with Penny.

"This is not going as planned." Gadget remarked.

Meanwhile, the G-Squad had finally arrived at Claw's hideout in the Diablo Mountains.

"Okay everyone, here were are, the Diablo Mountains." said William. "Apparently, it's where Claw's lair is."

Jackie looked at the map, "According to the map, there is a secret entrance somewhere hidden in the river."

G2 scanned the place. "According to my scanner, it seems that if we follow this river, we might be able to find the secret entrance."

G2 pressed a button on the trunk of the patrol car and out came an inflatable rubber boat and a pump out of the trunk along with six life jackets.

"Okay gang." said William. "Let's get going!"

The five of them got into the raft and sailed right down the river. After sailing for quite some time, they came across a waterfall and discovered the secret tunnel behind it. They went into a secret cavern and parked the boat onto the solid ground.

"Well, here we are." said Marina. "Okay everyone, here is the plan; G2, Mickey and William, you stay here and watch out for any MAD Agents. Me, Jackie, and Brain will go into Claw's hideout and find out what he is up to."

"Hey! How come you get to make the plan?" Mickey asked.

"Because I landed the boat." Marina said bluntly. "Now be on the lookout! We'll be back soon. Come on guys."

"Right behind you, Marina!" said Jackie.

"Ruff!" Brain barked.

Jackie, Marina, and Brain went up a bunch of stairs that led to Claw's hideout.

"Okay everyone." said William. "Let's start our lookout."

"Affirmative!" G2 saluted.

The rest of the G-Squad began patrolling around the caverns for any possible MAD Agents who could catch them.

Meanwhile, the girls and Brain had made it to the Dr. Claw's command deck.

"Whoa Nelly, how on Earth are we gonna find Claw at this rate?" Jackie asked.

"All I know is that we've gotta find Gadget and Penny." said Marina.

Just then, they heard some steps approaching the deck.

"Guys, quick! Hide!" Marina exclaimed.

The girls hid behind a machine as the steps got closer. Just then, Dr. Claw and his top MAD Agent arrived discussing their evil plot.

"Well sir, it looks like your plan to enslave Brown and Gadget has been accomplished." said the MAD Agent. "It looks like the laser will b-"

"Once I rob the reserve, Metro City will be defenseless, as will the rest of the world!" Claw grinned evilly.

"We gotta tell the others, come on." Marina whispered to her friend.

"Right." Jackie nodded.

The girls began to sneak out of their hiding place. However, when Marina bent down to avoid being seen, her jacket caught on a lever on the wall and it slipped, sending Jackie into a pile of machinery, causing it to crash down and send them scattered across the floor and right in front of Claw's feet.

"Uh oh." They gulped as they saw Claw's indescribable face.

"Well if it isn't, Mini Von Slickstien and her friend ." Claw grinned evilly.

"Hey! This isn't the kitchen!" Marina grinned nervously.

"Get them!" Claw ordered them.

Marina and Jackie start running, only for the MAD Agents to catch up to them quickly, dogpiling on them and hogtying them up.

"We got em, boss!" said the MAD Agents.

"Good! Now bring them to their cells! I have something special in mind for them!" Claw said.

While Dr. Claw and his goons took the two girls to their cell, Brain secretly eavesdropped and raced downstairs to warn the others of the impending doom.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well kids, it looks like Marina and Jackie is in danger once again. Can Brain warn the others and save them in time? Stay tuned for more. But in the meantime, check out my good pal, Ellis97's new Boondocks stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The MAD Agents threw Marina and Jackie into the cell with the Brown family.

"This will teach ya to sneak into our prison!" said the agents.

As soon as the MAD Agents locked the cell door, the girls looked up and saw Gadget, Penny, and Calvin.

"Marina! Jackie!" Penny exclaimed. "Thank God you're here!"

"Penny!" the girls ran up to Penny and huffed.

The girls hugged Penny in a group hug, all happy to see each other.

"Say Penny, who's that man over there?" Marina pointed over to Calvin.

"It's a long and shocking story.." Penny sighed before starting to explain.

Meanwhile, Brain was rushing downstairs and bumped into William.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"Brain?" He picked himself off the ground.

"What's going on? Did something terrible happen to the girls?"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Brain barked.

"What's going on? Where's Penny?" William demanded.

Brain rushed upstairs with William, G2, and Jackie following him. Finally after a whole montage of sneaking around, they made it to the cells, where they saw the Browns, Marina, and Jackie.

"Psst..." Mickey whispered.

The prisoners turned around and saw their friends.

"Guys!" Penny exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Penny and William ran up to each other and hugged through the bars.

"Penny! What's going on here? And who's that with you?" asked Mickey.

"And why does he look a bit like your uncle?" William added.

"Listen kids, you need to get us out of here!" said Gadget. "Claw has shut down all of my gadgets and we can't escape!"

"That doesn't answer my question!" William exclaimed. "Who is this with you?"

Penny sighed, "William, Mickey, Brain and...whoever you are in the blue...this...is my father, Dr. Calvin Brown."

"Cheers." said Calvin.

"FATHER?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Shhhhh..." Gadget hushed the kids. "You want to wake up the whole fortress?"

"Sorry." said William. "But Penny how is your father alive? I thought he was reported dead years ago!"

"It's a long story, but for now, we've gotta get outta here before Claw robs the Federal Gold Reserve!" said Penny. "Do you guys think you can get us outta here?"

But before the kids could do anything, they heard the stomping of three pairs of feet.

"You're not going anywhere, Gadgets!"

The kids turned around and saw Dr. Claw and his two head agents right behind them.

"Uh oh." William and Mickey gulped.

To make a long story short, the agents grabbed Mickey, William, and Brain and threw them into the cell with the Browns, Marina, and Jackie.

"What's going on here, Claw?" William demanded. "And what's this I hear about this man being Penny's father?"

"And why do you hate us so much?!" Gadget added. "Prior to becoming a cyborg, we've done nothing to you!"

"Well, you're going to die anyway, so I might as well tell you, Gadget." said Claw. "Your father, Jules Brown stole the only women I loved! Annie Harris!"

"Annie Harris? My grandma ?" Penny raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, you little brat!" Claw snapped. "You should be my grandchild and be under my rules! It's bad enough when my own nephew about to be trained to pass on Thaws ways only to self disown himself from the family and start a relationship with the spawn of the family enemy! Well now, I've finally gotten what I've wanted and no cyborg is going to stop me now!"

"He made us build him a machine that will help rob the federal reserve." Calvin explained.

"Is that what this whole thing is about? My grandmother?!" Penny snapped.

"She wouldn't have me, so if I couldn't have her, then no one could!" Claw growled.

"What did you do?!" Penny growled.

"I killed her!" Claw said bluntly. "I sent my agents to abduct her, but then I remembered how she ripped my heart to shreds, so I captured your father and shot your mother! Like I said, if I couldn't have her, no one deserves her!"

"YOU! YOU!" Penny screamed as she then began to try to escape the cell and attack Claw.

The MAD Agents then put a taser up to Penny and sent a small shock to her body, causing her to fall down.

"Penny!" Gadget quickly picked up Penny. "You'll never get away with this Claw!"

"How cliche, inspector." Claw grinned sinisterly. "I did away with your sister-in-law, faked your brother's death and managed to capture you! I have finally won! I will return to deal with you, later. Right now, I've got to get my henchmen ready. Sleep well, because it will be the last sleep you ever have."

Claw and his henchmen then left the prison and locked the door, leaving our heroes alone and trapped.

"I can't believe Claw kidnapped Penny's dad, killed her mom and grandma and forced Gadget and her father to help him build a weapon! " said William.

"This is Dr. Claw, we're talking about." Marina deadpanned. "The guy kidnaps, kills and forces people like every day of the week."

"Well this time, he's gone too far." said William. "We've got to stop him."

"Well it's not safe here in Metro anymore, so we'll have to leave the city for a while." said Gadget. "We've got to get out of here and move somewhere far away. Preferably, Canada."

"But how do we get out of here without your gadgets Uncle?" asked Penny as she woke up.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one." said Gadget.

"You know John, in spite of our predicament, I'm glad to be here with you and Penny again." said Calvin.

"So am I, brother." Gadget added. "You know, what Claw said made me realize if I don't forgive you, I'm just gonna end up as bitter as him and what you did wasn't your fault, but I forgive you nonetheless."

"Thanks big bro." Calvin smiled.

The two brothers hug until Jackie coughed at them "This is touching and all, but how are we gonna get outta here?"

"Right!" Gadget came back to reality. "Okay, here's the plan..."

 **Authors Note** Well now that brothers have been reunited once again, it's time for our heroes to stop Dr. Claw. Stay tuned! Also, check out my good pal, Ellis97's story, "Top Cat Begins: My Edit." It's really good.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while of thinking it through, the gang finally came up with an escape plan.

"So we have a deal, right?" asked Gadget.

"Yes!" the others nodded.

"And let me remind you one more time." said Gadget. Jackie fixes me up and we will ambush the MAD Agents as soon as they get here."

"Jackie, do you have your toolkit with you?" William asked.

"Yep, I have it with me" Jackie replied as she removed a pouch out of her pants.

The pouch contained tools with a push of a button can be turned to normal size "I never leave home without my tools. You never know when you might need them."

"Good!" said Gadget. "Now, once we trap the MAD Agents, I'll carry Penny, Marina, Brain, and Calvin, while you and G2 carry Jackie, Mickey, and William out of here."

Gadget laid down. He then unbuttoned his coat, undid his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt, showing a bare chest.

Jackie opened the compartment contained in his pecs and quickly shut down Gadget.

"Now to get to work." She said.

While Jackie was working on Gadget,

Calvin turned to talk to Penny.

"You know something sweetie. one day I knew you would find a boy to love and I guess it's this handsome young man there" He said to his daughter. "Penny if you think you are ready I'll try to be ready too, but if he hurts you in anyway shape or form" Calvin turned to William "I'll not hesitate to hurt you too."

William gulped and nodded , "Yes sir, I completely understand."

"Good." Calvin nodded.

An hour later, Jackie finished fixing Gadget and placed his chip back inside. She then pressed a red button in his chest and Gadget was rebooted.

"Well Uncle Gadget, you've been rebooted." said Penny.

"The question now is, have my gadgets been fixed up?" asked Gadget.

"Only one way to find out." said William.

"Go go gadget, copter!" Gadget

exclaimed.

Just then, a chopper came right out of Gadget's hat.

"Uncle Gadget, do something else!" Penny gasped.

"Go go gadget, flashlight!" Gadget's copter went back into his hat and out came a hand holding a flashlight. "Hey, you did it, Jackie! My gadgets are back!"

"Yep, I sure did" said Jackie

"Well let's get some sleep everyone." said Calvin as he and Gadget laid down to rest "Goodnight John. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Daddy, night everybody." yawned Penny as she laid down on her father's chest.

"Night everyone." said the others.

The very next morning, Penny and Marina were busy with preparations with the pulley for a net that would help them in trapping the MAD agents.

A few minutes later, the MAD agents walked in and all of a sudden the net pulled them up effectively trapping them.

Gadget then picked Penny up in his right and Marina on his left.

"Alright everyone, let's take down Dr. Claw once and for all!" said Gadget. "Go Go Gadget copter!"

Calvin and Brain grabbed Gadget's legs

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw's other MAD Agents had taken him to test out the machine.

"Alright boss, we've finished building the machine." said the head MAD Agent.

"Good!" said Dr. Claw. "Now activate the ray!"

"Yes sir!" the MAD Agent took a remote out of his pocket. "Displacement Laser activate!"

The MAD agents pressed the button and the machine shot a huge beam into outer space. The beam bounced off the MAD satellite and hit Metro City, causing time to come to a stop.

As the beam fired, the G Squad and the Brown Bros got to the patrol car and headed to the Metro City Federal Reserve, hoping to stop the ray in time. However, they didn't really get there until it was too late 

**Author's Note:**

 **The G Squad has escaped, but Claw has fired the Time Displacement Laser! Can the G Sqaud stop him before it's too late? Stay tuned! P.S**

 **The series takes place in 1988**


	9. Chapter9

**The protagonists managed to avoid the time freeze barrier and flew in the sky to track down Dr. Claw. G2, who was converted into a chopper, was following behind with Jackie on board.**

 **"Quick to the Federal reserve and step on it!" said Calvin.**

 **"Um, I"m flying you guys with a copter in my head." Gadget corrected Calvin.**

 **"Okay, then go faster." Calvin said.**

 **"Right!" Gadget exclaimed. "Go go gadget, jet pack!"**

 **A jet pack came out of Gadget's back and he started flying at breakneck speed with G2 and Jackie in tow.**

 **Meanwhile at the gold reserve, Claw and the MAD Agents were dropping gold coins in big burlap sacks.**

 **"I'm gonna need a really big piggy bank for all of this." One of the MAD Agents cackled.**

 **"Let's see..." said Dr. Claw. "Tomorrow we rob Fort Knox, then on Tuesday, we steal from the local mint. So much to steal, so little time. Oh wait, there is no little time. I have all the time in the world."**

 **Claw and his agents started laughing manically.**

 **Suddenly, a blast of police sirens busted in and the patrol car was there.**

 **"Sorry Claw. but you're gonna have to get up pretty early in the morning to eliminate the Brown Family!" Gadget spoke into a megaphone. "You're under arrest!"**

 **"Stop this felonious and unlawful act or we shall have to use force!" said G2.**

 **"Your too late, Gadget!" Claw growled.**

 **"With this device, I will be unstoppable! MAD Agents, retreat!"**

 **Claw and some of his MAD Agents got into the Clawmobile, but deliberetly left the rest of the agents.**

 **"Sir, what about us?" asked the other MAD Agents.**

 **"You take care of Gadget and his associates!" said Claw.**

 **The MAD Agents then pointed their guns right at out heroes.**

 **"Gadget, and I will take care of the crooks." said Calvin. "The rest of you will hold of the agents."**

 **"Good call Calvin!" said Gadget. "Go go gadget, copter!"**

 **A bouquet of flowers came out of his hat and be presented to G2.**

 **"Penny would you like to come with us?" asked Calvin.**

 **"No I said, 'Go go gadget, copter'!" Gadget repeated.**

 **The copter finally came out of Gadget's hat.**

 **"Are you sure you're not gonna help the adults, Penny?" Mickey asked Penny.**

 **"Not this time." answered Penny. "I'm gonna stop the MAD Agents."**

 **"Penny wait!" William called out.**

 **"What is it William?" asked Penny.**

 **William pulled out a large blue book-like device.out of his tote bag**

 **"My computer book!" Penny gasped.**

 **"You've had that this entire time?" Jackie glared at William.**

 **"Yes." William nodded. "I was hiding it so Claw wouldn't notice."**

 **Penny kissed William's nose. "Oh thank you, Billy."**

 **Penny then scanned the perimeter for the hidden MAD Agents.**

 **"Okay, everyone let's split up." said Penny.**

 **" Marina, you and Mickey go north!**

 **William and I will stay here and guard the Gadgetmobile."**

 **"G2 you and Jackie beat up the MAD agents"**

 **"Okay, Penny." said the others.**

 **Meanwhile, the Brown Brothers were chasing Claw.**

 **"Say 'bye bye', Gadget!" Claw said as he pressed a button the car's control panel.**

 **The back of the car released a smokescreen, causing the two brothers to lose him and crash into a tree.**

 **"Oh man..." Gadget groaned.**

 **"John, wake up!" Calvin shook Gadget back to his senses. "Claw is getting away!"**

 **"Right! Hop on!" Gadget exclaimed. "Go go gadget, power skates!"**

 **Skates popped out of Gadget's shoes and the two continued zooming after Claw.**

 **Meanwhile, G2 and Jackie were slowly making their way around the columns of gold bars when two MAD Agents with crowbars hopped out.**

 **"Freeze, punks!" said the MAD Agents.**

 **"I don't think so!" G2 said as her hand converted into a cannon.**

 **She then shot a net out of the cannon, which trapped the MAD Agents,**

 **effectively pinning them to the floor.**

 **"Looks like this case is just about wrapped up." said Marina.**

 **"Come on everyone let's get Claw!" William said they sped off.**

 **Penny plugged her computer book into the Gadgetmobile with the coordinates of Gadget and Calvin.**

 **The girls jumped in the Gadgetmobile, while William, Brain, and G2 followed in the patrol car.**

 **Meanwhile, Gadget and Calvin just landed on the roof of the truck. Claw looked up on the roof and saw them.**

 **"GET THOSE TWO OFF MY CAR NOW!" Claw roared.**

 **"Take this Gadget!" said the MAD agent driving the truck.**

 **Gadget and Calvin were then thrown off the truck and onto the road, just in time for the G-Squad to arrive.**

 **"Uncle Gadget, dad are you okay?" asked Penny.**

 **"We're fine Penny." Gadget gave a thumbs up.**

 **"Come on! Let's go get Claw!" said Marina**

 **Gadget and Calvin got into the car and they chased after Claw.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the agents have been apprehended, but what about Claw? Is he gonna get away with this? Stay tuned! Also, check out Ellis97's stories of your favorite Hanna Barbera characters!**


	10. Finale

The Gadgetmobile and the patrol car were chasing after Claw. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch up to Claw.

"Sorry guys, I can't chase after them." said Gadget. "Even with all our horsepower, Claw will just end up getting away regardless."

"Looks like we've gotten the short end of the stick." Calvin sighed.

"We'll never catch up to him." Marina mourned.

Penny then started to sigh, then something came to her.

"Okay everyone, I have a plan!" She said as she pulled out her computer book. "If we can't catch up to the truck, I'll take control!"

"What are you talking about, Penny?" asked Marina.

"If I punch in the right codes, I might be able to hack into the mainframe system of the car and I'll be able to stop them." Penny explained.

"And you still couldn't have done that before?" Mickey glared.

"Never mind that!" Calvin exclaimed. "Penny, just see if you can do this!"

"Right on it, daddy-o!" Penny gave a thumbs up.

She punched in a few codes and it took control of the truck.

"Okay everyone, here we go!" She pressed a button.

Back in the Clawmobile, Claw started to lose control of his vehicle.

"What? What's going on?" He gasped. "I'm not doing this!"

"Someone must've hacked into the mainframe of the car, sir." said the MAD Agents.

Using the controls on her computer book, Penny managed to make Claw's car go haywire and speed out of control and right into the docks.

"AAAHHHH!" Claw and his agents screamed as their car landed right into the water.

At that same time, the Gadgetmobile, now converted into a paddy wagon arrived at the docks.

"End of the line, Claw." said Gadget.

"You're under arrest in the name of all that is honest and law abiding!"

The inspector pushed a button on the control panel and the Gadgetmobile fished Claw's car out of the water.

Gadget slapped handcuffs and threw him and his minions into the paddy wagon. "You have the right to remain silent!, Anything you say can or will be used against you in the court of law, You have a a right to an attorney if you can't afford one one will be provided for you, You have a right to council Now do you understand this rights as they have been read to you?". Claw remained silent

Later, they went to the Displacement Laser and shut off the device, putting Metro City back to normal.

Gadget then pulled a antenna out of his thumb and spoke into his pinkie. "Hello Chief? Yes, it's Gadget. I have reason to report that we have successfully captured Dr. Claw foiled his plan for world domination and rescued my presumed deceased brother! No, I'm not kidding. Yes, I will bring them to you at once!"

"What is it, Uncle Gadget?" Penny asked as her uncle as he hung up his Gadget Phone.

"We're gonna bring these guys to justice, Penny." Gadget boldly said.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Author's Note:**

 **COMING SOON!**

 **THE TRIAL OF DR. CLAW!**

 **In this story, Dr. Claw and his minions will finally be brought to justice.**

 **In the meantime, check out Ellis97's stories and Alec Willem Howell's story Penny and the Gadgetinis!**


End file.
